


Clarity

by Mjfeazy



Series: Chansung family [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Comedy, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, M/M, jisung and Chan are parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjfeazy/pseuds/Mjfeazy
Summary: If our love’s insanity why are you my clarity.I’m backkkkkkkk did yu miss me?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Chansung family [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776229
Kudos: 16





	Clarity

It’s been awhile hasn’t it? Well I’m back and today is MY BIRTHDAY!!!!! And for my birthday I decided that I was going to try and be more specific about the ages since I never really mentioned how old everyone is.  
First things first I want to establish that Chan and Changbin are indeed older then Jisung and Felix. Chan and Changbin are 29 while Jisung and Felix are only 24.  
Secondly the kids ages. Minho is 10 which means Chan was only 19 when he was born which is going to contribute to the story I promise. Next is Hyunjin, that little Australian is 8. Then Seungmin who is 7 and last but not least little Jeongin is 5.  
Now you guys are probably wondering why I set the ages there but I promise you will understand in the next update which is coming soon.  
Your also probably wondering why I haven’t updated in awhile and that is because I stepped back to re-examine my story and make sure that I was telling the story exactly how I wanted. I realized that I never really explained the relationship that Chan has with the kids mother and I definitely plan on doing that. If you guys want I can do a whole part dedicated just to the whole relationship between the two or I can do it where Chan is talking to Jisung about it. Whichever yu like is okay with me.  
The last thing I want to touch on is the ending of this series. Now originally I planned to end it when Jisung and Chan take home the baby but I honestly got very very attached to this story and I wouldn’t mind to continue updating like the baby’s first birthday or Felix and Changbins wedding, etc if you guys like so please let me know in the comments and I promise the next part will be out before the end of this month. Love yu guys.

One last thing is I am willing to start taking requests so if you have any let me know!


End file.
